A changeover device of this type for clamping frames in a processing station for vehicle bodies is known from EP 0 583 282 B1. The changeover device comprises a plurality of drum-shaped frame magazines which can be rotated about a vertical axis of rotation and are arranged at a distance from a working point. A transporting device connects the frame magazines, which are arranged on either side of a transfer line, to one another and to the working point. The transporting device has a straight rail line which has a movable rail section in the region of the working point and of an advancing device there and in the region of the frame magazines. In one embodiment, the rail line is designed as a suspended rail line. In the other variant, the clamping frames roll along rails and are guided at the upper end in a second rail and are secured against tilting. For the transportation of the clamping frames, a towing drive with two running carriages is provided on the upper elevated rail.